Oh My God, Emison Is Happening!
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: What happens when Hanna Marin discovers the idea of "ship names?" Is it possibly the tool to finally get Ali and Emily to admit their feelings to each other after A is long gone? Perhaps so! ;) One-shot, ridiculousness to ensue. Hanna Marin causes so much trouble, and I love it. EMISON. Read and Review.


Oh My God, Emison Is Happening.

* * *

><p>I always wondered what would happen when the girls found out about ship names...<p>

* * *

><p>Hanna Marin was busy scrolling around on the web as she sat at Spencer Hastings desk, Spencer being the always diligent student and studying while lying on her bed. Hanna's head bopped as she sifted through the latest of trends, her feet tapping merrily. After the A debacle had finally been put to rest several months ago, Hanna's mood had taken a drastic turn and was noticeably uplifted. Though really, the same could be said for all 5 of the "pretty little liars" now that A was two feet in the ground.<p>

As Hanna continued scrolling through some of the trendiest websites for her generation, she stumbled upon an article titled SHIPS. The title made her frown, but she chose to take a peak. She read through the article slowly, a small smile creeping to her face the more she read. By the time she was reaching the end of the article, her mouth was opened in excitement as she hopped up and down on her seat.

Spencer looked up from her textbook, stopping her note taking procedures, as she saw her giddy friend wiggling about.

"Hanna? You okay over there?" Spencer inquired, moving to sit upright on her bed.

Hanna finished jumping and turned to face Spencer. She didn't respond to the girl, but put her chin on the chair as she squinted at her friend, biting her lip and trying to figure something out.

"Um, earth to Hanna," Spencer said cautiously after a nearly a minute of being stared at, wondering what the hell her friend was doing.

Before Spencer could speak again, Hanna jumped in her seat and started clapping her hands excitedly.

"Hann-"

"Spoby!" she screamed, Spencer's face completely scrunched in confusion at the nonsensical outburst.

Hanna was grinning like a buffoon, making Spencer slowly rise from her bed.

"Hanna… do you know what day it is?"

Hanna looked confused, but then rolled her eyes.

"I'm not crazy Spence, jeez."

"Well, do you mind explaining why you're so excited over what, I'm assuming, is a new soap name or something?" Spencer replied, her eyebrow quirked and arms crossed as she stood next to her bed.

"No idiot, Spoby is you!"

Spencer looked at her like she had four heads.

"Well, rather your ship name."

"I'm sorry, why is a sea-voyaging vessel being named after me…even though that's not my name?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, turning back to her computer and opening it up, waving Spencer over to read the article. The Hastings brainiac quickly scanned the contents of the webpage, pulling back when she was finished and looking like she did the time she found out Hanna and Caleb did it on her Nana's couch, completely in disbelief by her friend.

Hanna bounced up and down.

"Get it? Spoby! Spencer plus Toby equals Spoby! Isn't that adorable?" Hanna said completely giddily, often excited about cute things of the romance variety.

"Hanna…" Spencer said, in that tone that was not overly excited. "That sounds like a freaking soap brand!"

"No it doesn't! It sounds super cute, it rolls off the tongue so nicely!"

"Oh my god…" Spencer moaned to herself, her hand going to her forehead.

"And mine is super cute too, Haleb! Spoby and Haleb, SO adorable. Ezria's isn't as nice and sweet, but what can you do with Ezra really?" Hanna said, Spencer tuning her friend out.

"Hanna, I swear to god if you start using the word Spoby, I will kill you."

"Oh please, like you even could. Now what could we do for Emily…" she said pondering to herself, Spencer's look now incredulous.

"Hanna. Emily's been single for months now, you can't pair her with anyone."

"I got it! Emison!" Hanna squealed, happy to have another sweet sounding name.

"Emison? Wait, as in Emily and Alison? Hanna! They aren't even together!"

"Pff, oh please Spence," Hanna said, giving her an 'are you serious right now' sort of look. "Emily's been in love with Ali since forever and unless you've been totally blind, Ali's been trying to hint at Emily she feels the same ever since she dumped Paige. They're totally ga-ga for each other."

"Even so Hanna, don't make a freaking shit, ship, whatever! Name for them. Don't force it."

"Ugh," Hanna sighed petulantly until she met Spencer's serious stare down. Spencer recrossed her arms, looking at Hanna pointedly until the girl finally conceded.

"Jeez! Okay, fine, I won't push it. But you know I'm right about them."

Spencer's nostrils flared, but she finally relaxed, her gaze going out the window to look at Ali's darkened bedroom, she and Emily out for the evening.

"I know you're right," she said with a sigh, worry in her tone.

Hanna picked up on her mood deflation immediately.

"What's with the Debbie downer mood Spence?"

"It's nothing," she said, running a hand through her hair as she thought about two of her closest friends.

Spencer had worried about Emily ever since she broke it off with Paige, simply wishing for her friend to be happy. While they were still together, Emily had confided in her friends about her steamy hook up with Alison, and Ali's subsequent confession of her feelings.

Since it was at a time when the girls believed Ali was A, only to be proven wrong much later, Emily dismissed the entire thing, believing Alison had only made it up to toy and control her. But now, as nearly three months had passed since A's death, and two months since Emily made herself single, Spencer noticed that perhaps they weren't just wrong about Ali being A, but also wrong about Alison's feelings for Emily.

"Spence? Come on, you can talk to me you know. What's up with Em and Ali?"

"No, nothing. I mean, they've been attached at the hip since things were mended and even more after Paige, but…"

"But what?" Hanna asked, shaking her head to try and coax an answer at the girl. Spencer sighed sadly.

"I don't think Ali was lying about her feeling for Emily… "

"Duh Spence, I didn't make a ship name for them for no reason."

"No Hanna, I mean I know that WE know that, but after Emily spied on Ali… I don't think she realized Ali wasn't lying about her feelings either…"

Hanna looked at her friend, her brow furrowing in contemplation, realizing as she thought over the last several months that Spencer was probably right. Ali and Em had been attached at the hip, going shopping, hanging out, getting coffee. Ali even managed to push Emily to start rehab and Emily got her to start working out with her, going on runs and even doing yoga once in a while. But Spencer was right. Emily had kept Ali as just a friend and had not spoken a word about them being together since she broke up with Paige.

"Do you… do you think Emily is really over Ali? Like, she's finally moved on?"

Spencer bit the inside of her cheek gently, mulling it over.

"Honestly, I have no clue. When Ali came back and I started seeing them together, I thought Emily would never stop loving her… but she hasn't made a move."

"Maybe she's scared Spence. I mean sure, Ali confessed her feelings and things have been a hell of a lot better now that she got over her bullshit, but like, Emily was hurt the most by her."

Spencer looked into Hanna's eyes, the girl continuing.

"Maybe she's scared to try again… I don't know."

Spencer nodded slowly, thinking over the girl's relationship.

"I just wish I knew how to help… if anyone deserves some loving, it's Emily," she said, going to sit down on the edge of her bed.

Hanna sat with her in the silence, the pair worrying over their good friends and wondering if it would ever work out…

…And then, an idea came to Hanna, making her smirk.

"I got it," she said grinning, making Spencer gaze at her curiously. As soon as she noticed the devious look in Hanna's eyes, Spencer shot her a look of disbelief back.

"Hanna?" she said in warning tone, the blonde giggling.

"Not to worry Spence, I have _just_ the plan," the girl said jumping up and going to sit next to Spencer on the bed, the brunette rolling her eyes as Hanna laid out her agenda to help their friends.

* * *

><p>"How's your shoulder?" Ali asked as she rolled up her yoga mat, Emily stretching said part of her body out.<p>

Emily stood over her yoga mat as she rolled her shoulder, her black tank and skintight black leggings that went to mid-calf hugging her sweaty body. Her ponytail was messy, but kept her hair at bay while she stretched out her arm, it feeling slightly sore.

"I think I overworked it this time, we might have to wait a while to do another class," she replied to the blonde as Ali finished rolling up her mat.

The blonde tucked the blue mat under her arm, readjusting the hair band on her head, her dark blue v-neck t-shirt hanging off her sweaty form, black running shorts to match.

The blonde paused as she adjusted the bun on her head to keep the hair out of her face, Emily rotating her shoulder and looking away from her. Ali couldn't help but let her eyes rake over Emily's body, looking her up and down as she noticed the sweat drip down the exposed part of her upper back. Alison gulped and looked away, nudging Emily off her mat so she could roll it up for the girl.

"Ali, I can roll up my own mat you know," Emily said good-naturedly and smiling, making Ali smirk in return.

"I know," she replied simply.

Emily finished working her shoulder out, settling for minor discomfort and remembering she would have to ice it later. She glanced down at Alison, her eyes drifting to the girl's very firm butt, as she rolled the mat up for Emily. Emily couldn't help but stare at the girl, yoga always leaving her flustered. She couldn't help that the girl she had been in love with for years had a killer bod, and in a class like this, tended to contort that body into all sorts of positions.

"Hellooo. Earth to Em," Ali said, waving a hand in front of the girl's face, Emily blinking in surprise, blushing at what she was just thinking about.

"You okay? Is your shoulder that bad?" Ali asked concerned.

"Ah, no, no. I'm good. Sorry, just, tired," Emily said, giving a half smile. Alison just nodded at her friend, handing over her yoga mat and nodding for them to make their exit from the studio.

They walked onto the streets of Rosewood, the spring season making it light even at 7pm. It was Thursday evening in mid April, the girls having just about two months left until graduation. Well, all the girls aside from Alison, who was nervous whenever graduation was brought up.

Since the A debacle was finally settled, Ali had been trying to come to terms with a lot of her past, and fortunately when the truth had come out, was finally able to start making sincere amends with some of the people she had hurt, especially her four closest friends. Well, three closest friends, and one… other.

Alison pressed her lips together as she and Emily walked through Rosewood to get to Ali's Mercedes convertible. While Ali had managed to amend all of her friendships, including her friendship with Emily, she had known since before she returned that friendship was not what she wanted with the tall brunette. She wanted so much more.

The blonde stole a glance at the girl next to her, Emily seemingly lost in her own musings. Even though Emily had broken up with Paige months ago, she had not chosen to pursue Alison in any fashion. Their friendship had grown significantly, rebuilding their trust and spending nearly all of their free time together, getting to know one each other honestly in the aftermath of A. But Alison had chosen to stand by and not push Emily, her confession to the girl last fall not being broached a second time.

Ali felt that if Emily loved her, she would have told her by now, and was trying to come to terms with the fact that Emily clearly didn't want to be more than friends, even after her break up with Paige. Still, it killed Alison. It hurt her to know that the reason she couldn't be with the brunette, or rather that the brunette no longer wanted her, was due to the fact that she had hurt her so severely. Alison would have to live with that for the rest of her life, and Ali sighed at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, pulling Ali from her self-pity party, Ali throwing a signature smile of deflection in return.

"Nothing, just tired," she replied sweetly, rubbing Emily's arm to reassure her that was it. They reached the blonde's car and threw their yoga mats in the back, the girls hopping into the vehicle to take off for home.

"Do you want me to drop you or did you want to come over for a bit?" Ali asked as she pulled onto the street.

"I'll come over," Emily immediately replied, it practically being second nature for them since they had gotten close again.

Emily had to forgive Alison for so much hurt, and for so very many lies. Even though Emily had managed to forgive and forget, the one thing she could not forget was her feelings for Alison Dilaurentis.

Emily stole a glance as Ali focused on turning left at the intersection, the girl's serious look making Emily smile fondly at her. It had been hard for all of the girls to heal and forgive in the A aftermath, but she had always known Alison was a good person deep down, even if she forgot or questioned it at times. Emily only wished that Alison hadn't led her on and lied to her though, believing Alison's confession from the fall was just one to keep her friend close. Emily was able to empathize with the actions over time, but it still hurt her. It hurt her to know Ali never loved her as more than a friend.

Emily leaned her head back as Alison booked it down the road, the open breeze rolling over her face and body, the sun shining. Emily wondered what she would do once graduation happened and she had to leave Alison, still feeling like her heart belonged to Ali. She could only hope she found some sort of peace soon.

* * *

><p>Alison was driving up the road when she noticed Spencer and Hanna talking outside the Hastings house. She flickered her lights, Emily waving at their friends as Alison slowed to a stop.<p>

"Hey guys! Studying?" Ali asked them as she parked, Spencer and Hanna walking over.

Spencer looked a little perturbed, Hanna grinning even more than usual, something Emily picked up on.

"Okay Han, what is with you?" Emily asked chuckling, making Hanna look at her with wide eyes and a smile.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. Yea we were studying, well, Spence was. I was reading all these different blogs. I found the CUTEST article today actually!" Hanna started, but was interrupted as Spencer started to cough wildly, making Ali look at her in concern.

"You alright Spence?" Ali asked.

"She's fine!" Hanna exclaimed, giving a not so light pat on the taller brunette's back, making her side glare at her.

"Anywho, she's probably just embarrassed about her 'ship' name," Hanna said smiling, making Ali look at Emily, who just shook her head, also not having a clue as to what Hanna was talking about.

"A what?" Emily asked.

"Please don't get her started," Spencer said, rolling her eyes at Hanna's recklessness.

"Oh please Spencer, Spoby is almost as cute as Haleb, you should be proud."

"Spoby? Haleb? What the hell are you talking about Hanna?" Ali asked.

"It's the latest thing guys, it's so freaking cute!" Hanna started, her hand shooting out to cover Spencer's mouth before her sarcasm could interject, making both Emily and Ali smile at Spencer's annoyed expression.

"Basically, you take you name, and you mix it up with your boy, or girl, toy, and you have a ship name! So Hanna and Caleb make 'Haleb' and-"

"Spencer and Toby make Spoby," Emily finished for her, smiling. Alison couldn't hold it in any longer, dying of laughter at Spencer.

"Oh my god, Spoby sounds like an old lady soap brand or something," she said laughing, making Emily hit her gently in disbelief, though joining her laughter soon after.

"See Hanna!" Spencer screamed, pointing at Alison as she ripped Hanna's hand away.

"It's not that bad Spencer, I think it's cute," Emily said sincerely, thinking the whole concept was adorable, her gaze flickering over to Ali as she thought it over.

"Plus Spencer, at least you're not dating Ezra," Ali mused. "What was their name Hanna?"

"Ezria," Hanna replied, scrunching her face. "That one really doesn't roll off the tongue well."

The girls chuckled at Hanna for that one, soon growing silent. Ali and Emily were both pondering what their ship name would be if they were with someone, trying to pretend like they weren't thinking about one another. Hanna smirked at their faces, catching Emily glance at Ali.

"Anywho, I'll have to think long and hard about names for you two," Hanna said smiling, both girls heads snapping up.

"Wh-What?" Emily asked, not wanting Hanna to out her, Ali nervously gripping the steering wheel.

"You know! I'll have to think long and hard about some possible matches for you two. Maybe a good ship name will be the key to finding your future hunnies," Hanna said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, making Emily breathe a sigh of relief and Alison look away somewhat sadly.

"Anyways, I have to head back inside guys," Spencer said, deciding Hanna planted just enough of a seed for tonight. The rest they could take care of later, and Hanna shot Spencer a look saying they were on the same page.

"Right, yea. It's getting late," Ali replied, her mood slightly dampened.

"Yea… Han, are you going right home?" Emily asked, feeling uncomfortable about sleeping over at Ali's knowing where her brain just went.

"Uh, no actually, I'm going to meet Caleb in town," Hanna lied easily.

"Em, why don't you just stay over tonight? We'll drop by yours in the morning," Ali said, trying to conceal her feelings.

Emily looked a little surprised but just nodded, settling the matter.

"Alright, well we'll see you tomorrow," Ali said, taking her car out of park, the girls waving goodbye.

"Night!" Hanna said, Spencer waving goodbye silently. She waited to speak until the girls were around the corner.

"You really have no tact," she mused, looking at Hanna who scoffed.

"Please. If they don't confess their love tonight, just give me tomorrow to seal the deal," Hanna said confidently, her observations of her friends tonight giving her all the confirmation she needed about their mutual feelings for one another.

Spencer just shook her head but brought Hanna in for a hug, wishing her goodnight. The girls were able to fall asleep easily, except for Emily and Alison, who were too busy thinking over ship names and their feelings for another.

* * *

><p>Emily had groaned when she woke the next morning, barely getting a wink of sleep last night as her mind raced with thoughts of the girl next to her. Alison rubbed her eyes, trying to get the haze out of her brain, the blonde also not getting much sleep and silently cursing Hanna for putting certain thoughts in her head.<p>

The pair moved around and eventually got their act together, leaving Alison's house and stopping at Emily's before school. They saw their friends in the hall, Alison grateful Hanna hadn't brought up the subject from last night again. That was, at least until the girls met at lunch.

Alison and Spencer approached their already seated friends, Aria looking shocked at a cackling Hanna, Emily just shaking her head and smiling. Alison noticed that beautiful smile, Emily's eyes flickering to her own as she chose to sit next to her.

"What's so funny?" Ali asked flirtatiously, sex appeal oozing off of the girl as if it were nothing. Emily just smiled lovingly at her.

"Hanna broke the news to Aria about her ship name being the ugliest sounding one so far," Emily explained, the pair looking at Aria directly across from her at the squared table outside, a hysterical Hanna to their left and amused Spencer on their right. Alison chuckled.

"Ezria is not that bad Hanna, as if Haleb sounds cool," Aria said jokingly, laughing at her friend.

"No way! Haleb is by the best."

"I thought you were in love with Spoby?" Spencer asked, making Alison laugh.

"Nuh-uh, it really does sound like an old lady soap brand," Hanna said, making Spencer's face drop and the whole table turn into a puddle of laughs.

"Aww, man. But you know Spence, I came up with a name that beats all of ours actually," Hanna started, making eye contact with Spencer.

"Oh really Han?" Emily asked, curious as to her friend's crazy brain.

"Yup! See, since you two are dating anyone, I decided to just make you a ship name together!" Hanna said, making Ali freeze and Emily's smile falter, Aria oblivious and thinking it was cute as Spencer watched on carefully.

"Yours is actually the best, and way better than any of Em's past options honestly. Wanna know what it is?" Hanna asked enthusiastically, making Emily blush. Alison chose to bite the bullet.

"Sure."

"Emison!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands. Alison smiled, but was clearly holding herself back, Emily averting her gaze but giving a small smile.

"Aw, that actually is really cute guys," Aria said. "It's definitely the best one."

The girls just nodded, Alison and Emily not glancing over at each other even though they both wanted to. Spencer could tell Alison would never give herself away, but could read Emily's sadness like a book.

"Yea, at least you're not old lady soap," she said drily, diverting the attention from the Emison pairing as the table began to laugh again.

The conversation soon fell on to other subject matters, but Emily couldn't help how she was feeling. It was like she was hollow, her appetite completely gone as she felt Hanna's words reverberate through her brain. It made her feel sick, knowing the girl she loved was sitting right next to her, and that she would never feel the same.

"I'll be right back," Emily said suddenly in the middle of Hanna's story, bolting from her seat and heading to the restroom. The girls looked on curiously.

"Is she okay?" Aria asked, still oblivious to what was going on.

Ali looked at Emily's retreating form from her seat, wondering what was going on with Emily.

"I'll go check on her," Ali said, gracefully standing from her seat and walking off towards the rest room.

Hanna and Spencer watched her go, Aria throwing them curious looks until they began to whisper and explain to the smaller girl what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>Emily made it into the bathroom, making sure it was empty before she leaned over the sink. She looked down into it and could feel the pain of emptiness physically in her stomach.<p>

She didn't know why such a silly thing like 'ship names' made her so sensitive. Maybe it was the fact all of her friends were joking about their loves and happiness with such ease, something she couldn't do with the girl she loved. Maybe it was because Ali hadn't moved a muscle during the entire exchange, clearly uncomfortable of being referred to as gay in anyway. Maybe it was the fact that Emily realized she and Ali were just friends, and that's all they would ever be.

She took a shuddering breath, a few tears slipping down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself and glanced away from the mirror. She was lost in thought until the door opened.

"Emily?"

Emily heard Ali's voice and turned to face her shocked, quickly turning her face away as she registered the shock on Ali's face, the girls probably seeing her tears.

"H-Hey," Emily said, trying to throw out a smile and hide her tears.

Alison looked completely shocked and concerned now, trying to figure out what was going on. Her heels clacked as she approached the brunette, gently tugging on her arm to try and get her to look at her.

"Em, what's going on? Why are you crying?" Ali asked gently, coaxing the girl to turn her body towards her rather than away.

Emily was wiping at her tears furiously, trying to make it seem okay.

"It's nothing, I promise, I'm just emotional today," she said, trying to clear her eyes.

Alison wasn't buying it for a second. She pulled Emily closer to her, her hands reaching to hold the brunette's face, their eyes on the same level as Ali was wearing heels. The pads of the thumbs wiped any remaining tears from Emily's eyes, trying to get the brunette to look at her.

"Emily," Ali said softly, the brunette sucking in a breath, calming herself before she knew she had to look into Ali's big blue eyes. When she did, Ali continued.

"There is nothing you have to hide from me. I'm always here for you. Now tell me what's going on, why are you so upset?"

Emily held Alison's gaze, her big blue eyes looking at her full of love and concern. Emily sucked in a breath, more tears coming now as she shifted her face to look away, unable to handle the physical reaction.

"It's nothing Ali-"

"Em, stop. I know you're not okay, I haven't seen you this upset in months."

"It's fine."

"Emily, you can tell me anything. I love you."

Emily's breath hitched at that, shaking her head before finally looking back into the blonde's eyes.

"Not the way I love you," she whispered, her big brown her full of tears and sadness.

Alison's eyes went wide for a minute, her brain short-circuiting as she realized what Emily just said. The taller girl was trying to turn away again but Alison was not going to wait, not now that she finally knew.

She grasped Emily's wrist and yanked the brunette towards her, Emily jerking forward into Alison's arms, hands going to her shoulders to catch herself. As soon as Emily looked up, Alison's lips were on hers, making Emily's eyes widen.

Alison wrapped her arms tight around Emily, kissing her softly and slowly, the brunette finally catching on and wrapping her arms around Alison's neck tightly. The kiss began to intensify, and Alison pushed Emily into the sink, afraid her legs would give out if they didn't lean against something.

Emily moved her hands back, going to cup Alison's face and take control of the kiss, going until breathing became a serious issue and they both had to pull back for air. Emily leaned her forehead against Ali's both of them panting. It was Alison who opened her eyes first, going to speak.

"What made you think I didn't return your feelings Em? I told you months ago," she whispered in concern.

Emily breathed out her eyes opening and meeting Ali's gaze.

"I thought… I thought that was part of what you asked forgiveness for… I thought the confession was part of your lies," she whispered, making Ali's eyes go wide in shock and then turn sad.

"God, Em, no. I wouldn't… I know I kept my feelings hidden before, but I wouldn't lie about this. Once A came back, I didn't want to risk us being together. I never lied to you about that, I mean what I said," Ali explained sincerely, feeling terrible that Emily had thought she never loved her like that for all of this time.

Emily sniffled, pulling back slightly and wiping some of the tears from her eyes, Alison rubbing her sides up and down softly.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?" Emily asked quietly, placing her hands on Ali's arms.

"It's always been you Em," Ali said, her blue eyes serious and sad, full of regret but full of love.

Emily searched her gaze, looking for a shred of lies or doubts. She smiled lovingly when she realized none of it was there.

"Me too," Emily said, smiling now.

Her arms traveled back over Ali's shoulder and around her neck again, pulling the blonde in for a deep kiss. The pair smiled into one another's lips, happy that finally, _finally_, things seemed to be working out between them.

They were so busy lip locking that they didn't hear the bathroom door quietly open, three heads popping in.

"HAH!" Hannah shouted, fist bumping and dancing into the bathroom, Emily and Ali ripping away from each other's mouths in shock.

"Emison is onnnn. Emison is onnnn," Hanna chanted, dancing into the bathroom towards her friends. Aria laughed as Spencer rolled her eyes, Ali and Emily pulling away but chuckling as they realized what was happening.

Hanna bounced over to them and pulled them in for a fierce hug, happy for her friends.

"Thank god you guys worked that out, because for real, I love the Emison ship name," Hanna said teasingly, pulling away and squealing at her friends.

Alison just laughed and shook her head, Emily giving Hanna an appreciate look. Alison glanced over at Emily, catching her gaze in the midst of laughter. It seemed that some things really did work out after all.

* * *

><p>OMAKE:<p>

Ali and Emily walked into Noel's cabin later that night, hand in hand and excited to let loose with their friends, their relationship now made official. Alison led Emily through the throngs of drunken teenagers, going towards the couches and finding their friends sitting there. Spencer sat on a chair's arm, Aria in the chair and Hanna flailing in excitement on the couch next to them. Toby and Caleb were off playing foosball, Ezra off in New York this weekend.

Alison finally made it to their friends, Hanna and Spencer very clearly drunk as Aria was the DD. Alison had gotten Emily pretty buzzed as she gave her a bottled mix drink for the car ride over. The tall brunette wrapped an arm over Ali's shoulder, kissing her cheek gently as they stood in front of their friends.

"Awwww! If it isn't Emison!" Hanna said, her and Spencer falling into fits of laughter while Aria shook her head. Emily's buzzed brain smiled happily, Alison wrapping an arm around her waste to keep her mermaid from going too far.

"Are you really going to refer to us as that from now on Han?" Ali asked, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

Spencer laughed out loud.

"Wellll, Emison is her favorite one," Spencer teased, making Emily chuckle.

"Actually," Hanna began with a slur in speech. "I was thinking about Em's other pairing options, and I have to say Ali, yours is not as sweet sounding as the others."

Alison tensed, Spencer and Hanna too drunk to notice, Aria nervous as to where this was headed and Emily too happy to be next to her amazing smelling girlfriend to pay attention.

"Yea, I mean like, Emison sounds so hard, so fierce… like Lincoln! It's a tough name. But then you have like, Emaya, or Paily, and I mean those just sound sweeter and more friendly, you know? Emison is so stern, like a grumpy uncle," Hanna continued rambling, Spencer dying of laughter and moving to sit on Aria's lap. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and whispered.

"Ali's soooo going to kill her."

Aria's gaze flitted to a now clearly fuming Alison, Emily still slightly oblivious to what was happening.

"And like, I don't know. I mean I guess it's better than Emara or whatever. I couldn't find a decent one for that chick… maybe Emily just doesn't have sweet sounding ship names with blondes…"

Alison's grip on Emily's waist had slowly begun to tighten, Emily now noticing her girlfriend's fingers digging into her and turning to finally pay attention to Hanna.

"But then again Em, Hannily is super cute sounding and I'm blonde! Hey, maybe we should pair up!" Hanna said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Uh, Hanna, I don't-" Aria began before getting cut off.

"Hanna? Want to come get drinks with me?" Ali asked sweetly, making Emily frown.

"I thought you were driving tonight," Emily whispered into her ear with a pout, Ali turning to look into her big brown eyes. She gave her a brief kiss.

"I am, I'm going to grab you one baby," Ali said, Emily smiling at the pet name.

"Yea girl! I'm game!" Hanna said standing, Ali letting Emily go to take Hanna's place on the couch.

"We'll be right back," Ali said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Hanna Marin felt a pounding in her head as she stirred the next morning in Spencer's bed, her face buried in a pillow. She didn't want to wake up, but knew puking in Spencer's sheets would make the girl go ballistic, something not to be dealt with while hungover.<p>

Hanna stumbled, still somewhat drunk to the bathroom, running to the toilet. She spent several minutes upchucking before she felt relieved enough to stand and go back to bed.

She flushed the toilet and stood, going to the sink to wash her hands. She glanced up briefly, but then paused in her hand washing, her eyes going wide as she looked at her face in the mirror in shock.

Across her forehead, the word "Emison" was written in big letters, followed by a capital "IS" on one cheek and ending with an "End-Game" on the other. She cupped her mouth in horror, running from the bathroom back to Spencer's room.

She threw open Spencer's laptop and logged onto Facebook, terrified of what she might find. Her fears were confirmed, pictures from last night posted, many with a drunk Hanna dancing and partying with the "Emison IS End-Game" logo on her face. In one photo, that had magically become her profile pic in the last 12 hours, Emily and Alison were in the photo kissing each of her cheeks gently, so not to smudge that permanent marker of course.

Hanna went to her profile, one comment from Alison Dilaurentis to be checked on her wall.

"Those other ships may sound sweeter, but I'm anything but sweet Hanny-doll. It doesn't matter how they sound though, because Emison IS Endgame. ;)"

Hanna swallowed and shut the computer immediately, not wanting to know what else happened and realizing that, never again would she mess with the Emison duo, her dignity probably not able to take on another blow.

FIN

* * *

><p>So…. This is not the other fic or Chap 3 I have to write… those won't happen until the weekend at best, I need a bit of a break. Hope you all enjoyed! ~ Until next time. ^_^<p> 


End file.
